


Illustrate

by PaperFox19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Cat Noir faces off against the Evillustrator, he underestimates his power and is in for it big time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Illustrate

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Illustrate

Cat Noir faces off against the Evillustrator, he underestimates his power and is in for it big time.

-x-

Nathanael was turned into Evillustrator. He could draw and erase anything with his tablet and magic pen. Cat Noir tried to stop him from hurting Chloe, and chased after him when he fled.

Unknown to Cat Noir, but he drew a warehouse and led the male there.

“You won't get away Evillustrator.”

“Get away? Why should I get away from you?” he smirked, twirling his pen between his fingers. The door to the warehouse suddenly slammed closed.

“Go ahead, draw whatever you want, I can smash anything you can dish up.”

“Is that so? You sure are cocky, let's see how cocky.” Cat Noir appeared on his tablet, and with a smirk he began to erase.

“Hey, hey, hey!” before his green eyes his skin tight black suit, began to be erased. “Whoa!” his arms, chest, stomach, and back became exposed. He had hairy pits, and firm muscles his pectorals were firm and his stomach toned, his perky nips were hard for all to see.

Evillustrator couldn't erase his mask, gloves, ears, or miraculous but his powers worked elsewhere. Cat Noir gasped as his pants began to be erased. His soft 5 inch dick became exposed along with his smooth balls, he had a thick nest of pubes crowning his crotch.

His pants were no more, along with his shoes. He stood barefoot and naked. Cat Noir gasped and did his best to hide his crotch. “Hey this isn't fair.”

“Fair huh, let's see about this.” with one swipe of his pen Cat Noir's body hair, his hairy pits shaved clean and his crotch became baby smooth.

“Waaahhh!”

“Now don't be shy.” he drew some cuffs, and they latched onto Cat Noir's hands. “Arms up!” The cuffs floated and kept his arms trapped above his head, and he was lifted off the ground and completely at the bad guy's mercy.

Evillustrator smirked and sauntered over to him. “Hmm you are quite the specimen. I wonder are you ticklish?” he began drawing some hands and they appeared in the air.

“I don't like where this was going.” the hands went to his feet and pits. “Ahahahahahahahahaha!” the hands worked their magic, fingers wiggling and caressing against his sensitive skin.

The soles of his feet, were extra sensitive, his legs thrashed but the hands were relentless, tickling his soles. His toes flexed as he couldn't escape. The fingers ran along his smooth pits, making Cat Noir writhe.

“Hmm oh my what a reaction.” he pointed and the blonde gasped he was sporting an erection.

“I...I...ahh!”

“We need more hands!” he drew some more, and more appeared. Two slithered up and down his sides caressing his sensitive body. His arms and legs were groped and teased, feeling up his muscles.

Cat Noir could only moan, his penis twitching and beginning to leak pre. “Looks like someone needs a hand.” Evillustrator conjured more hands.

'Ohh this is bad!' two hands found his nipples and began playing with the hard buds. “Nooo!” each pinch and caress sending pleasure shooting down to his crotch.

“Ohh looks like someone's got sensitive nipples.” the fingers caressed the bugs adding pressure and making Cat Noir's hips buck, his 5 incher bobbing from the motion. “Let's see what else is sensitive.”

Hands found there way into his crotch, his balls got teased, the manly nuts were bounced and caressed. “Ohhh!” Another hand found it's way onto his cock, and began stroking his length. “Ohhh I'm gonna cum!”

Cat Noir bit his lip as seed erupted from his cock and splattered the ground. “Wow that was pretty quick.” Cat Noir blushed. “You know what they say, can't have too much of a good thing.” he summoned even more hands and let them go to work.

The blonde moaned as his body was teased. His feet got rubbed and caressed by those magic fingers, his legs got caressed, his balls fondled, his dick stroke, his taint tickled, his ass groped, his hole fingered, his back rubbed, his smooth crotch tickled, his tummy rubbed, his nipples pinched, his pits tickled, his arms caressed, and his shoulders rubbed.

'Too much, too much!' pleasure was radiating through his entire body, and being the virgin he was his brain was over whelmed by the sensations.

His feet kept getting switched between tickled and rubbed, his toes flexing and curling in pleasure. His long legs being fondled and massaged in absolute care, even as they jerked they couldn't escape the grasp. His penis was overflowing, and the hand spread his essence all over his manhood. His sexy bubble butt was groped, his fingers digging into the ass. The tight hole was fingered open, and his prostate rubbed.

Cat Noir was drooling, his eyes rolled up in bliss. The other caresses sent shudders through his body, even getting his sides and pits tickled was feeling so good but his nips getting pinched and tugged on he was going mad!

He came hard, again and again. His seed erupting from his dick, the prostate massage causing extra spurts to shoot from his dick, and his cock kept getting stimulated back to arousal.

Just as he was about to have his thirteenth orgasm all the hands vanished. “Noooooo!” his hips thrust up into the air.

“Aww does the cute little kitty want to cum?” Cat Noir nodded. “Hmm maybe I could be persuaded,” he freed his hard 8 inch cock. He used it as a model and began sketching.

Cat Noir was suddenly surrounded by floating hard 8 inch cocks. Seeing all these hard dicks made the hero's hole twitch in delight.

Evillustrator smirked and got behind Cat Noir, and lowered him just enough for his toes to touch the ground. “Ohh I'm having so much fun.” he slid his cock between the hero's cheeks. “Aren't you?”

“So fun!” he bucked back.

“You my good little kitty?” the bad guy rocked his dick back and forth.

“Yes!” he moaned.

“Then get to work and earn your milk!” he positioned the tip at his opened hole and began to push in. Cat Noir moaned, just in time for one of the floating cocks to fill his mouth. 'So yummy!' the cock ran over his tongue and down his throat. 'So full!' his ass was getting stuffed at the same time.

Two dicks came down and rubbed against the soles of his feet, Cat Noir's toes squeezing the cock heads, with each pass. The bottom's of his feet began to get covered in pre.

Another dick slid against his crotch, because of his bigger size it could rub against full length and his balls.

Two dicks kissed his pits, smearing pre round and round, the blonde shivered at the sensation.

Another dick slid between his pecs, the friction against his chest caused a powerful aroma to fill Cat Noir's nose. The last two had their cock heads rubbing against his nips, the perky buds flicking the piss slits and getting covered in essence.

Evillustrator's cock filled his ass and he moaned. “So tight, come on squeeze my dick.” he playfully slapped his ass.

Cat Noir moaned in pleasure, his inner walls hugging the fat cock. Evillustrator began to move fucking his tight hole. “Ohh yeah you love my dick kitty cat.”

He moaned and sucked on the thrusting penis in his mouth. It wasn't long before he came again, spraying his seed all over the floating cock.

Cat Noir's prostate was found and pounded by Evillustrator. His full 8 inches worked from tip to the base, his balls smacking against Cat Noir's. 'This feeling, this smell, so good, too good, I'm cumming again!' indeed he did he blew his load all over the floating cock.

Evillustrator groaned and soon found his release. His hot seed poured into the hero's ass. The floating cocks shared the same fate, Cat Noir was fed some fresh hot cum, it pulled out and pelted his face and mask with semen. The rest of the cocks sprayed seed all over his exy body, covering his pits, pecs, nips abs, crotch and feet in thick ropes of semen.

Evillustrator pulled out. “It's been fun but I got to fly, but don't worry these cocks will stay and keep you company.” He drew one more dick and left.

Cat Noir was trapped as the cocks teased him as they did before, the newest one filling his ass. When they came he was covered in semen and drank it, his channel taking more loads. His belly swelled and he hiccuped. 'I've drank too much cum!' but it didn't end the cocks merely rotated and continued their teasing. The hero was drunk on cum.

-x-

Lady Bug did eventually stop the Evillustrator but things had changed. Nathanael no longer had a crush on girls, and he an Adrien hooked up. The boy was addicted to the boy's dick he simply couldn't get enough, and being the model he was he agreed to pose naked for Nathanael to draw.

All Adrien asked was for a few dildos made in the exact likeness of his new boyfriend's dick. Small price to pay, it was so hot to watch him ride the dildo while sucking on another.

End


End file.
